


Three Days Later

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 5x05, Neal calls in sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days Later

_I'm not sick.  
I've never gone home sick._  
  
Peter's phone rang. It was Neal. "Hey, Peter.."  
  
Peter let out a long suffering sigh.  He could see what was coming.  "Don't tell me, you're sick, you can't come to work today."  
  
"Yeah.." Neal sounded surprised, but pushed on with his planned spiel, "I woke up all coughing-"  
  
"You can take the day off," Peter cut him off.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, Neal. We  _can_ manage without you for a couple of days.  Just rest, and feel better. Maybe try some of Mozzie's stuff, it worked wonders for me."  
  
"Right. Well, I'll be in touch tomorrow morning."  
  
Peter sighed as he put down the phone. He could deal with Neal not coming to work. But as he stared at the mostly empty office, he wondered maybe he hadn't made a mistake. Next time he gets the flu, he vowed, he'll try staying home.


End file.
